


Una giornata di shopping

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Comico, Family, Gift, Home, Introspettivo, M/M, Photo, arredo, friend, new home, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Per Sam e Callen era nuova giornata di lavoro: un nuovo omicidio, sospetti, indagini, ricorrere cattivi, arrestarli e infine conclusione del caso, ma quel giorno era tutt’altro che la solita routine. Nell’aria c’era qualcosa di strano, di ambiguo… qualcuno aveva deciso bene di fare uno scherzo. Riusciranno i due amici a mantenere integra la loro amicizia, a divertirsi e stare allo scherzo? Chi dei due l’avrà organizzato? E, come avrà reagito l’altro?





	Una giornata di shopping

 

   
  
  
  
  
 

«Prendi la tua roba e andiamo» disse Sam quasi in un comando.  
«Dove?» chiese Callen, anche se sapeva già che l’amico non avrebbe risposto.  
«Lo vedrai» affermò infatti con un ghigno, pur se un attimo dopo tornò serio.  
   
Callen corrugò le sopracciglia, confuso per il comando appena ricevuto dato che era lui il capo del team, ma decise di non farsi troppe domande e seguirlo. Non si accorse che gli amici stavano ridendo alle sue spalle e ritornavano in se quando si girava a guardarli per poi riprendere una volta che era andato via; perfino Hetty sembrava divertita. Non sempre non fare domande era la scelta giusta e Callen lo avrebbe capito presto, forse non in tempo quanto avrebbe voluto da permettergli così di tirarsi indietro.  
I due amici si trovavano in un luogo chiuso al traffico e pieno di fascino, almeno per uno di loro, dove sembrava di ritrovare quella dimensione umana che la frenesia dei tempi moderni aveva sottratto.  
   
«Non capisco, dove mi hai portato, se a un mercato d’armi, o a un mercato vintage, o… a un mercato di design moderno» esclamò Callen tra il sorpreso e l’infastidito.  
«E’… un po’ tutte è tre le cose».  
   
Non si parlava di un semplice mercato permanente, ma di bancarelle itineranti che una volta l’anno arrivavano da ogni dove lasciando sempre più stupefatti gli abitanti e tutti quelli che si recavano nel posto solo per visitarlo e bearsi della vista di quella lunga strada disseminata di oggetti vari.  
Era a tutti gli effetti una parte della quotidianità: il traffico stradale che impazziva, saltare la scuola per farsi un giro tra i banchi e le ricerche folli di quel qualcosa che si desiderava, anche se non si sapeva cos’era.  
“L’All in Market” non era un mercato come gli altri, esso raccontava tradizione, storie passate e quella attuale alla ricerca di risparmio e il riutilizzo di beni. Era un luogo dove si poteva comprare e vendere di tutto: dall’abbigliamento agli aspetti di design, si destreggiava tra bancarelle con antichi manufatti cinematografici, campioni e strumenti musicali. Era il posto esatto dove poter fare il “buon colpo”.  
   
«G, credimi questo è il posto che fa per te».  
«Ma davvero? È questa farebbe per me?» domandò arrabbiato, prendendo da una delle bancarelle una lampada fatta di bottiglie di plastica con colori accesi e una forma a dir poco stramba.  
Era arrabbiato e chiunque avrebbe potuto notarlo dalla sua postura e dal lampo che appariva nei suoi occhi, ma se dietro a quel bel visino era infastidito, stava dicendo di essere allo stesso tempo divertito, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, non a Sam quantomeno.  
«Questa roba è messa qui alla rinfusa, alcune di queste sono state abbandonate, altri hanno un passato alle spalle, una storia da raccontare e altre ancora non appartengono a nessuno, ma sono tutti qui solo per essere comprate. Beh… un po’ come te» lo rimbeccò Sam con un ghigno, tanto da far sollevare il sopracciglio all’amico.  
«Vuoi dire che dovrei essere tra queste cose con un cartellino in mano dicendo che sono in vendita?»  
«No, G. ma sarei curioso di vedere se qualcuno ti comprerebbe e quale prezzo» rispose divertito lui.  
«E’ solo che questo posto mi ha fatto pensare a te, alla tua vita e alla confusione che hai in testa e che ti circonda».  
«E questo dovrebbe consolarmi?»  
«Su, muoviti e smettila di frignare. G, sembri una femminuccia», ma quest’ultima affermazione non fu ben gradita dall’amico che, un po’ per ripicca e un po’ per vendicarsi gli sferrò un pugno sul braccio.  
   
Era un’alternarsi di colori e profumi, un luogo con i suoni tipici come i venditori che richiamano i clienti decantando ad alta voce le qualità delle loro merci e voci che risuonano in tutto il mercato.  
L’unica cosa che stonavano erano le due figure tra la folla che cercavano di destreggiarsi tra le varie bancarelle.  
   
«Ok. Abbiamo visto abbastanza. Possiamo andarcene» asserì serio Callen.  
«Ma non abbiamo visto le parti migliori» ribadì l’altro con voce leggera come quella di un bambino che cercava di convincere la mamma a comprare un nuovo giocattolo.  
«Io ho visto abbastanza».  
   
Non c’era nulla che attirava la sua attenzione, invece Sam aveva gli occhi che luccicavano, lui adorava stare lì, ma l’amico era di tutt’altro parere.  
   
«Prometto che c’è ne andiamo, ma prima…»  
L’amico aveva già girato i tacchi, stanco delle sue scuse e stava per andarsene quando…  
“Ciak”  
Sam lo aveva immortalato in una foto che chiunque avrebbe pagato per vedere. G. Callen un’ex agente della CIA, enigmatico, intelligente e furbo sorpreso in un mercato affollato, alle prese con lo shopping - cosa che lui odiava, quanto non sopportava le foto – e con un’espressione che rappresentava il tutto.  
   
«Deeks si divertirà da morire a prenderti in giro e Kensi, lei non smetterà di ridere», ma non fece in tempo che l’amico gli bloccò le mani e gli impedì di inviare quella dannata foto a tutti, rivelando quella giornata che avrebbe solamente voluto dimenticare.  
«Ti stai divertendo tanto eh! Ricordati di guardarti le spalle, amico. La vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo» affermò con voce beffarda che, sembrava inquietante e divertente allo stesso tempo.  
   
Non c’era davvero nulla che lo interessasse, ma cambiò idea quando vide un’ala del mercato cui prima non aveva fatto attenzione. Non aveva nulla di particolare, era semplicemente costituita da oggetti riciclati ma con un design particolare, qualcosa che lo spinse ad entrare e ad osservare da vicino.  
Alcune bancarelle consistevano in quattro assi che reggevano il piano vendita, altre invece erano piccole e coperte da un telo impermeabile e altre ancora erano composte di tavoli disposti in varie figure geometriche che permettevano alla gente di girarci intorno e ammirare meglio i loro prodotti ricavati da qualsiasi cosa potesse essere riciclata.  
Passarono almeno una ventina di minuti tra quelle bancarelle e i due amici non proferirono parola: Sam guardava l’amico stranito, cercando di capire cosa fosse successo e il perché di quel suo cambiamento repentino. Più ci pensava e più non capiva.  
L’altro continuava a guardare le varie bancarelle affascinato soffermandosi più volte e chiedendo varie informazioni come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa che avrebbe attirano senza dubbio la sua attenzione.  
   
«Questo non me lo aspettavo!» mormorò fra se e sé Sam, ma dovette dirlo ad alta voce perché l’amico si girò a guardarlo.  
«Cosa?» domandò quasi pensieroso lui, non riuscendo a capire a cosa si riferisse esattamente.  
«Non ti sei lamentato molto… Vabbè se non contiamo all’inizio con i tuoi drammi da reginetta del ballo» affermò sorridendo e continuando a prenderlo in giro.  
«E, anche se lo avessi fatto a cosa sarebbe servito?»  
«A niente!»  
«Ecco!» Confermò, sapendo ciò che sarebbe successo, anche se l’amico non lo aveva detto ad alta voce.  
   
Erano amici da troppo tempo perché ciò non avveniva. L’uno finiva le frasi dell’altro, anticipavano la mossa che avrebbe dovuto fare ed era quello che tutti consideravano una perfetta simbiosi: una chimica che in missione gli aveva salvato più di una volta la vita.  
   
Sam camminava e continuava a pensare, c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava, non si dava pace quando…  
«Ora ho capito!» esclamò di colpo, alzando gli occhi dall’oggetto che teneva tra le mani per passarli sull’amico poco più distante da lui.  
«E’ per Anna!» affermò, guardando l’altro e cercando di capire se avesse azzeccato, ma era ostinato e se così fosse non lo fece vedere.  
   
Callen e Anna avevano passato il fine settimana insieme e sicuramente qualcosa era successo, ma cosa? Perché non glielo aveva detto? E, perché quel cambiamento?  
Il suo sguardo si faceva sempre più insistente e pressante, non demordeva e i due sapevano bene che avrebbero potuto continuare così per tutto il giorno e, che nessuno dei due avrebbe mollato eppure qualcuno doveva farlo.  
   
«Ok. Va bene».  
«Va bene cosa?» domandò Sam facendo finta di non aver compreso e questo non fece altro che infastidirlo ancora di più. Lui non era di certo la persona più loquace in fatto di sentimenti e raramente si apriva, anche se ultimamente stava facendo passi da gigante.  
«Sì, Sam. È per Anna» alla fine lo ammise, sotto lo sguardo meravigliato dell’amico e soprattutto il suo per averlo rivelato ad alta voce. La sua voce a quella rivelazione l’era sembra strana, non più dura ma cadeva dolce come se si fosse ammorbidito e… forse era così.  
«Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo» iniziò a urlare proprio come fanno le donne quando una delle amiche ammetteva finalmente di provare qualcosa per quell’uomo che con ostinazione aveva detto di odiare.  
   
Quella giornata stava diventando strana, più di quanto si potesse pensare perché i due amici si trovarono a girare per quel mercato ridendo, spintonandosi e prendendosi in giro come fanno i bambini sotto lo sguardo divertito dei venditori e passanti che, a sua volta ridevano alle loro spalle per quel comportamento infantile.

   
*******  
 

Sul lungomare era impossibile non notare le bancarelle di cappelli in stile cowboy, divertenti, ironici e gli stand che vendevano occhiali folli e glitterati come quelli a forma di teschi, di girasoli o di martini cocktail.  
Sì, è proprio così. In California lo shopping era una vera è propria forma d’arte.  
E i due agenti federali del NCIS erano entrati in un mondo nuovo, almeno per uno di loro che, a casa non aveva nulla di personale e sembrava un posto in cui non ci abitava nessuno se… Se non fosse che alla fine del lavoro un uomo alto, con la testa quasi rasata apriva la porta ed entrava in quella casa che non aveva nulla di vissuto.  
Ormai la gente cominciava a scemare, ma Sam era alle prese con una negoziazione sul prezzo di un oggetto che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato. Era quello che insegnano i suq – contrattare sempre- e, poiché lui era un esperto della cultura mediorientale, non si sarebbe lasciato imbrogliare e nemmeno scappare quell’affare.  
Fu l’ultimo acquisto che fecero prima di tornare alla base.  
   
«Se lo dici a qualcuno, ti uccido» asserì Callen guardando male l’amico prima di entrare in ufficio.  
«Di sicuro voglio vivere ancora, anche solo per vedere le facce di Deeks, Kensi e Anna a questo tuo cambiamento di look» replicò divertito e spinse la porta per entrare continuando a ridere.  
   
Non avevano avuto molto tempo per parlare, ma un messaggio aveva avvertito loro che il pacco era stato consegnato.  
Callen e Sam si trovarono a casa del primo con un giardino pieno di scatole che aspettavano solo loro per essere sistemate e, rendere così quella, una vera e propria casa: accogliente e confortevole.  
Iniziarono a sistemare la camera da letto, la prima disposizione fu data al letto che era stato realizzato con una base di legno, di pallet marroncino chiaro su cui poggiava il materasso ricoperto da un piumino nero. Uscirono dallo scatolone un comodino a forma di metà valigia di legno chiaro – tra il beige e il marrone- con le ruote al posto dei piedistalli su cui misero sopra una lampada marrone scuro.  
Essa fu posta da un lato del letto e dall’altra parte misero un comodino poco usuale, ma che aveva attirato tanto l’attenzione di Callen per l’originalità che volle comprarla: era proprio una vera all’altalena, semplice ma molto chic.  
   
«Sai maneggiare una pistola, ma non un martello? Dammi qua» affermò Sam togliendolo dalle sue mani e facendolo sbuffare sonoramente.  
«Come se tu sapessi farlo» replicò a sua volta, ma l’amico non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che si era già messo a lavoro, dimostrando che aveva torto.  
«Sai quanti mobili dell’Ikea ho montato per mia figlia?»  
Lui non rispose, ma di certo non si sarebbe fatto scappare l’occasione per prenderlo in giro.  
«Mi sarei sentito più al sicuro in missione con dieci pistole puntate che non qui con te».  
«Certo che sì. Chi mai vorrebbe dormire in una stanza dove il lampadario è formato dal busto di un fucile da cui pendono le lampadine?» lo rimbeccò Sam, facendo alzare gli occhi al soffitto per ammirare quella meraviglia che lui aveva appena criticato.  
   
Avevano messo l’ultimo chiodo quando all’improvviso dalla cucina si senti un tonfo. Sam scese velocemente dalla scala e lo raggiunse, solo per vederlo disteso a terra con una parte del tavolo addosso.  
«Ma che diavolo stavi cercando di fare?» lo sgridò lui, proprio come il padre fa con i figli quando ne combinano una delle sue.  
«Io odio i lavori manuali» asserì arrabbiato e uscì dalla camera per andare a prendere le birre per sé e l’amico.  
   
Nel frattempo Sam aveva sistemato il tavolo da cucina che se fosse stato toccando nel pulsante sotto a esso avrebbe aperto un cassetto o, invece, toccando quello al fianco si sarebbe aperto un altro ripiano, dove sicuramente l’amico avrebbe messo il suo rifornimento di armi.  
Dopo la birra che bevvero alla velocità della luce, finirono di appendere i lampadari di bambù a forma di palla in cucina e soggiorno, continuando subito dopo con l’attaccapanni nell’ingresso.  
Quest’ultimo era strano, ma non più di tutto il resto, aveva una forma di mezze crucce ed era il motivo per cui i due amici avevano litigato per ben cinque minuti come se fossero marito e moglie.  
   
«Ti lamenti tanto, ma ti stai divertendo anche tu» affermò Sam vedendo lo sguardo dell’amico brillare man mano che la casa stava prendo forma.  
«Mi sto divertendo proprio come Deeks quando Kensi lo picchia» replicò serio, anche se in fondo, molto in fondo stava mentendo.  
«Tu invece sembri una donna con in mano una carta di credito d’oro, più compri e meno spendi».  
«Dici che ci starei bene come donna?» ammiccò con una voce strana, un po’ stridula e facendo gesti che non sono proprio alla portata di un uomo.  
L’altro lasciò cadere quell’affermazione perché altrimenti sarebbero rimasti lì a litigare tutto il giorno e lui non aveva proprio voglia.  
   
Presero i quattro scatoli che si trovavano vicino la siepe e li portarono in cucina con molta delicatezza, o almeno era quello che cercavano di fare con scarsi risultati.  
Non si trattava che di quattro sedie da una forma semplice e creativa allo stesso tempo.  
Erano fatte di legno di vari colori – sempre sulla tonalità del beige-, formati da antiche e vecchie casse di coca cola con dei cassetti che si aprivano tirandoli in avanti dove sicuramente l’amico ci avrebbe messo altre armi.  
Callen era il tipo di persona che non si sentiva sicuro neanche a casa sua e, l’unico modo per esserlo era dormire al fianco con la sua pistola fidata. E, forse sistemando per casa un po’ del suo equipaggiamento sarebbe riuscito a rilassarsi e a non credere che c’era sempre qualcuno che lo avrebbe voluto morto.  
   
«Tu sai che questi non sono adatti ai bambini» disse di punto in bianco Sam, indicando il tavolo del soggiorno fatto di antichi dischi in vinile e un pouf bianco posto dall’altra parte.  
«Bambini?» terrorizzato domandò, anche se non era una vera e propria domanda.  
L’amico si stava divertendo tantissimo a prenderlo in giro ma quell’argomento lo terrorizzava; non perché non volesse averli piuttosto perché il suo passato era sempre alla sua ricerca e in agguato, trovando sempre nuovi modi per poterlo ferire e quello di certo lo sarebbe stato.  
«Che cosa pensi che penserà Anna?»  
«Sicuramente non questo» guardò l’amico e alzò il sopracciglio quasi come volesse sfidarlo nel dire il contrario.  
«Giusto. Lei è un’anima persa, tu sei un’anima persa. Siete due anime perse che si sono ritrovate» convenne divertito lui, non riuscendo a smettere di ridere tanto da farlo piangere di gioia.  
Non fece in tempo a scostarsi che in pieno viso gli arrivò il pouf che aveva poco prima sistemato, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e cadere a terra sul suo sederino di ex Navy Seal.  
   
L’ultimo fu lo scatolone più pesante e difficile da portare dentro perché doveva essere trattato con cura. Callen era alla ricerca di un divano per il soggiorno e Sam gliene aveva consigliato almeno una decina, ma nessuno di quelli lo sorprendeva più di tanto, lui voleva qualcosa di originale.  
Non appena arrivò davanti a uno stand di una biondina tutta pepe vide quello che aveva in mente e, che solo in quel momento capì cos’era.  
No, non era la ragazza, ma un divano a forma di macchina antica color blu scuro. Era un mobile particolare perché sembrava essere stato tagliato a metà solo per essere realizzato.  
Quel divano non aveva nulla di eccezionale, ma il modello della macchina gli portò alla mente i viaggi che faceva con la madre, dove lui era rannicchiato al suo fianco e con la mano di lei sulla fronte come a voler scacciare via i brutti sogni.  
Non stette lì molto a pensarci, lui decideva che prendere e a Sam toccava contrattare con il prezzo, compito arduo dato che raramente cedevano, ma lui ci riusciva sempre facendo anche ottimi affari, come quello.  
   
«No, G devi metterlo qui così!»  
«Spiegami perché?»  
«Uno perché così puoi vedere la tv e due puoi…»  
«Ma se io non c’è l’ho nemmeno» affermò esasperato di quei continui battibecchi.  
«E poi mi chiedono perché io sia ancora single» disse tra se e sé, ma con un tono di voce altro, tanto da farlo sentire all’amico.  
«Che cosa dicevi, G?»  
«Dicevo che non ho bisogno di una fidanzata perché ho già te che mi stressi proprio come farebbe lei».  
   
La discussione si placò, ma durò veramente poco perché i due tornarono a litigare di nuovo per quel maledetto divano e la sua posizione.  
Callen sbottò, un po’ perché stanco e sudato e un po’ per tutto quel lavoro.  
Spinse forte il divano incurante di cosa avrebbe causato, ma Sam lo fermò in tempo e non gli permise di andare a sbattere contro la finestra rompendola.  
Avevano fatto tutto il lavoro, anche se tra un litigio e un altro, ma quando si misero davanti all’ingresso per ammirare il risultato ne rimasero stupefatti.  
E, l’ultima cosa che fecero fu posizionarsi davanti a quel divano che li aveva portati all’esasperazione e constatare che quella posizione era perfetta; un po’ storta e forse senza senso, ma perfetta.  
Si era già fatta una certa ora così Sam se ne andò, mentre Callen girava per casa sentendosi un po’ fuori posto.  
Ci sarebbero voluti dei giorni prima che tutto tornasse alla normalità, anche se nulla sarebbe stato più come prima. E, forse era proprio questo che lo faceva sentire così irrequieto.

   
   
*****  
 

«Vedo che si è sistemato bene signor Callen» affermò d’un tratto una vocina tenera, ma allo stesso tempo con un timbro di voce duro e forte.  
Non avrebbe potuto confonderla, era proprio Hetty che entrava dalla porta a passo felino senza farsi sentire, piombandogli alle spalle. Di certo dopo anni a essere un’agente sapeva come muoversi e, pur se andava ormai raramente sul campo riusciva ancora a farsi valere, forse anche più di prima dato la sua estimabile esperienza.  
Callen rimase spiazzato dalla sua visita, non solo perché non l’aveva sentita entrare, ma più che mai perché era già informata di ciò che era avvenuto quel giorno. Eppure questo non dovrebbe sorprenderlo perché si parlava sempre di Hetty, ma non fu così.  
«Sì, ma non per molto» gli rispose un attimo dopo, non appena si fu ripreso dal momentaneo disorientamento.  
«Nel caso in cui decida di lasciare le cose come stanno».  
Hetty se ne andò lasciando tra le sue mani un regalo e quella frase a metà – tra il capisco e non capisco – dando a lui la chiave per decifrarla.  
Se prima era scombussolato, in quel momento non ne capì più nulla e, continuava a guardarsi intorno per paura che qualcun altro apparisse all’improvviso.  
Dopo pochi minuti che sembrarono ore si decise ad aprire il pacchetto e rimase senza fiato ad apprendere cosa esso conteneva.  
“Si dice che non si finisce mai di conoscere una persona” e senza dubbio questa frase racchiudeva perfettamente il suo rapporto con Hetty; perché non appena credeva di essersi avvicinato a lei scopriva qualcosa, una parte di lei che non conosceva affatto.  
Girava e rigirava tra le mani quel portafotografie non sapendo che fare, passando uno sguardo tra ciò che teneva in mano e alla parete bianca e spoglia del soggiorno.  
Fece un passo in avanti quando si accorse che nello scartare il pacco l’era scivolato un biglietto, si abbassò a raccoglierlo e lo aprì.  
   
“Un albero il cui tronco si può a malapena abbracciare nasce da un minuscolo germoglio.  
Una torre alta nove piani incomincia con un mucchietto di terra.  
Un lungo viaggio di mille miglia si comincia col muovere un piede.  
\- LAO TSE”  
   
Lui lesse quel bigliettino ad alta voce e per ben due volte, ma continuava a non capirne il significato e, alla fine si rassegnò nel farlo.  
   
Si mise seduto sul divano tenendo tra le mani quei due oggetti che sembravano carbone ardente, combattuto su ciò che doveva fare.  
Non era una sciocchezza per lui, aveva già apportato tanti cambiamenti quel giorno, ma quest’ultimo significava mettere radici ed era una sensazione a lui poco familiare.  
Era difficile trovare una soluzione, un accordo che mettesse “pace” tra le sue scelte.  
Da una parte quella scelta significava un passo importante che avrebbe portato a un bivio creando storie nuove, nuovi sguardi e che avrebbe cambiato tutto. Dall’altra parte l’ignoto, l’ansia della scelta, il non sapere, il sentirsi a metà cercando di capire quale sia la strada migliore e sperando che quella intrapresa fosse quella giusta.  
   
Ci rifletté a lungo e, alla fine fece qualcosa che non era di certo nel suo stile: affidarsi al domani.  
Prese il portafotografie e lo appese nella parete bianca e spoglia del soggiorno e rimase a osservarla come a voler imprimere nella sua mente quelle immagini.  
Era una cornice nera lucida con nove riquadri di diverse dimensioni nella quale Hetty aveva inserito foto delle persone a lui più care.  
Al centro si trovava una foto in bianco e nero di lui e i suoi genitori – foto rara, quanto preziosa- ai due fianchi due foto di lui e Hetty: in una dove erano abbracciati  e l’altra che si guardavano complici, come se l’uno avrebbe fatto da scudo con il proprio corpo all’altro.  
Nelle tre foto in alto c’era Callen con la famiglia di Sam: una foto dei due amici e il loro saluto speciale, l’altra con i suoi due figli da piccoli – foto che ricordava bene perché fu la prima volta che lo chiamarono zio- e, l’altra con tutta la famiglia riunita per il giorno di Natale.  
E, infine nelle tre foto in basso vi era: una sua foto e Kensi abbracciati, anche se impolverati, scattata  dal ritorno di una missione sottocopertura dove avevano rischiato di essere catturati; un’altra con tutto il team al completo nel giorno del ringraziamento e l’ultima non avrebbe potuto dimenticarla: era la prima volta che aveva incontrato Anna. Era tutto sfocato, l’unica cosa che si vedeva bene era il suo sguardo, gli occhi luccicare e le pagliuzze verdi apparire luminose per la prima volta.  
   
Quella foto racchiudeva la sua famiglia, poteva non sapere chi fosse, da dove venisse, ma poteva pur star certo che quelle persone non l’avrebbero abbandonato mai.  
Ci sarebbero state sempre proprio come lui ci sarebbe stato per ognuno di loro.  
E, contemporaneamente che si lasciava alle spalle quei ricordi per stendersi sul suo letto nuovo, rilesse il biglietto che stringeva tra le mani.  
Difficile per lui, ma si arrese – cosa che andava contro se stesso-, chiuse gli occhi e all’improvviso tutto gli apparì più chiaro.  
Aveva finalmente decifrato il messaggio.  
   
   
   
   
 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Buongiorno a tutti e ben ritrovati  =D  
Devo dire che questa è la seconda storia che scrivo e che pubblico qui, in questo fandom.  
Trovo che ci sono sempre troppo poche storie XDXD  
E, siccome amo Sam e Callen e la loro amicizia ho deciso di scrivere di loro e di farlo in chiave leggermente divertente.  
Ma ve lo immaginate Sam e Callen a fare shopping? Io rido ancora, nonostante l’abbia riletta mille molte.  
Questa storia si colloca prima della nuova stagione, e quando Anna e Callen si conoscono e si frequentano da poco, ecco il perché anche di quelle battute di Sam, il perché Callen ha una casa quasi spoglia. Beh, sappiamo dalla 9 stagione che poi non è più così e quindi questa storia si colloca prima.  
L’ho scritta quello che sembra una vita fa, diciamo che avevo paura di pubblicarla, ma alla fine mi sono buttata.  
Fa anche una piccola apparizione Hetty, cosa che rileggendo ora mi manca dato le avventure della nuova stagione e, temo sempre il peggio.  
Una storia dai toni molto leggeri e divertenti…. Beh, spero che vi piaccia.  
Buona giornata e buona lettura ;)  
Ah.... Qui vi lascio il link <https://imgur.com/a/YOzEF>  
con gli oggetti che Sam e G comprano... Ho cercato di descriverli meglio che potevano e, ovviamente alcuni di essi nella mia storia sono diversi, cambio qualcosa.  
E' solo per farvi un'idea nel caso in cui volevate vedere com'erano ^_^  
  
   
Claire  
  
 


End file.
